


Lightshow

by Alabaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Lights, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster/pseuds/Alabaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes earlier than Greg that June morning, and as his eyes drift into focus they instantly land on the man in his arms, but not just the man: the blissful yet small lightshow that occupies his skin. (Drabble. One-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightshow

**Author's Note:**

> For Science classes, we've been studying Light & Its Effects.  
> It turns out light has a pretty big effect on Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn't often sleep when he stays over at Greg's, but there is one rare night when he doesn't stay awake poring over case files or occupied with some experiment, when he dozes off with the Inspector loosely tucked up in his arms. He wakes earlier than Greg that June morning, and as his eyes drift into focus they instantly land on the man in his arms, but not just the man: the blissful small lightshow that occupies the space around him.

The velveteen indigo curtains that were tastelessly purchased post-divorce aren't open, but they aren't shut properly either – a crack of light seeps through the messy bed room and falls onto Greg's face, which causes a gasp to escape Sherlock's lips, simply because the sight is unexpectedly marvellous. The sliver of light contains a rainbow, excellent shades of pale red and light yellow and faint green and sky blue and subtle violets. The simple sight of it hitting tanned, scarred skin and that charming face that resembles what home should feel like, makes Sherlock's stomach flip. Just a little. The ray of light breaks a little at the DI's lip, which is twitched into a slight smile. Sherlock knows that Greg is awake. He doesn't mind.

Holmes stands slowly, stretching, making his way to the window and opening the curtain a little more, and the light creates an almost bokeh display, reflecting and refracting as it catches glimpse of sparkling silver hair, wet smirking lips. Sherlock opens the curtains all the way, and rather abruptly, he feels calloused skin meeting pale, cool hips.

Greg's arms had opened wide, and he had reached out blindly, making a wild grab for Sherlock's waist and tugging him back onto the bed, ontop of his warm body. The English summer really is doing favours for early morning cuddles, Sherlock thinks, but he barely has time to process any other thoughts, because smooth lips are suddenly dealing out rough kisses that Sherlock could barely keep up with. When Greg finally withdraws from the surprise attack to allow Sherlock some oxygen, he lazily murmurs two words that immediately have the consulting detective returning for more:

“'Mornin', Sunshine.”


End file.
